A Promise Kept
by Italianbabe
Summary: It’s been 8 months since Lisa had her encounter with Jackson. Everything seems to be getting back to normal, until...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Normal Morning**_

It was mid-April and Lisa was a month away from her due date. It's been eight months since her encounter with Jackson and since then she has been living with her cousin to ensure that if, IF Jackson was to ever escape, this would not be the first place he would look, considering he had never even met Lisa's extended family.

It started as a normal day with Lisa's cousin, Bianca heading off to work. Lisa had the house to herself until about 5:30. She did rather normal things, clean, watch tv and made dinner.

"Okay Lisa I will see you when I get home from work, as always call me if you need me..."

"I'll be fine Bianca, really you don't have to worry too much about me."

"If you say so, bye."

"Have a good day, bye."

As Lisa watched the car back out of the driveway, she let out a soft gasp.

"Hmm you are quite active this morning, aren't you?"

Lisa smiled to herself and placed a hand on her noticeably rounded belly. Even though the baby she was carrying was that of the monster Jackson Rippner, Lisa did not hold this against the baby. She would admit, she was a little withdrawn when she found out she was pregnant with _his_ child, but she quickly put the thought out of her head, and already loves the child with everything she has.

_**Chapter 2: Surprise Visitor**_

Since being on maternity leave, she has a lot of time on her hands to prepare for the new arrival. She was just about to put a movie in, when there was a knock at the door. Lisa became a little nervous as to who could be at the door. She walked over cautiously and looked through the peephole. To her relief it was only her other cousin, Julia.

Lisa opened the door. "Julia!" The two embraced.

"Hi Lisa, I just wanted to drop by and see you, plus I wanted to borrow a movie from Bianca."

"So how are you feeling, are you getting excited, anxious?" said Julia.

"I'm feeling good, yes, and yes. I am more than ready for this little one to come out." Lisa chuckled as she patted her belly.

"Aww you're going to love being a mother. It is the best thing that a woman can do in her life."

"So everyone keeps telling me..." said Lisa with a smile.

"Alright well I better be going, I have a lot of errands to run." Julia walked over to Bianca's collection of movies and picked out the movie she wanted.

"Alright, call me sometime and we will have lunch. Preferably before the baby comes and I have no time left for myself. Haha"

"Alright Leese, see you later, bye"

"Bye"

Julia left and closed the door behind her.

_**Chapter 3**__: __**Nightmare Come True**_

Before Lisa settled back onto the couch and began the movie, she went into the kitchen to grab herself a snack.

"Mmmm sweet chocolate and salty chips." As she said this, the baby kicked. "Haha, I see you're hungry too. Alright mommy will share."

As Lisa was pouring herself a glass of water, she heard the front door open. She proceeded into the living room while saying..."What else did you forget to _borrow_ from your sister, Jul......" Lisa stopped in her tracks, dropping the bowl of chips and chocolate. She was frozen, as she tried to make sense of who was now only a few feet from her. He was the one who spoke first.

"Hey Leese...did you miss me?" "You seem surprised, I did tell you we would see each other again, and I don't break promises I make." His voice still had a hint of raspiness from the pen incident those eight months ago.

Lisa was still silent, speechless.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said sarcastically with that famous crooked smirk of his.

"I've missed you too, you will never know how much..."

Lisa finally found the words to speak... "How did you find me..."

"Ah come on Leese, it wasn't _that_ hard, I do have connections, ya know."

Jackson took a step back and stared at Lisa. "It amazes me as to how big your belly has grown. You're what, seven months now?"

"Eight." Lisa said, barely a whisper.

"It really is a miracle, isn't it?" Jackson took a few steps forward and Lisa took the same steps back. She was now leaning against the wall with Jackson inches from her body.

"How did you pull it off, how did you escape?" "How did you know I was pregnant?" Lisa said shakily.

"Leese, connections remember? Just because I was stuck in that tiny little cell doesn't mean someone on the outside wasn't doing my dirty work."

"I had someone follow you as soon as I was incarcerated, thanks to you. He would watch your every move and send me pictures of you. Five months in, I noticed your belly was growing and I put two and two together."

"That's not important anyway, what is important, is that I am back now to stay and we can and _will _be together now, as a family."

Lisa was now more forceful with her words. "No."

"No?" "What do you mean no?" Jackson's face was hard with anger.

His face then softened some, "You say that as if you have a choice." He snorted.

Jackson cupped his hand underneath Lisa's chin and jerked it up so that she was staring right into his eyes. His hands then shifted down towards her stomach. Lisa's frame shivered at his touch. He went to place them on her stomach and she pushed it away.

"Don't." She said firmly.

He ignored her and continued to place his hands on her belly.

Lisa, more forcefully then, pushed them off and slapped him.

"I said don't touch me!"

He then became angry and his cold, blue eyes turned even more cold.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

He pushed her even more up against the wall and with full force, kissed her on the lips. She tried to get herself free, but failed. He then moved down to her neck and roughly started kissing her there.

"Tell the truth, you did miss me, yes?"

She didn't answer.

His voice was full with rage, "YES?"

Scared and helpless she managed to let out a soft "yes."

His grip loosened from her. "Now that's more like it baby."

Lisa's face was one of disgust to hearing the word _baby._

_**Chapter 4: Now or Never/Daring Conversation**_

Jackson backed away from Lisa as if to give her some space. As he did this, the phone rang. They looked at each other. Lisa already knew who it was. Bianca always called around noon to check on Lisa.

"It's my cousin calling to check on me. If I don't answer, she will get worried and send someone to check on me."

"Well, you damn well better make it sound convincing then, Leese." "Go ahead, answer it."

Lisa reached for the phone, her hand shaking.

"Hello" She said trying to control her voice.

"Hi Lisa, just calling to check on you as usual, what are you doing?

"Nothing just getting ready to watch a movie..." Lisa said as normal as possible but something in her voice triggered Bianca's next question.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Thinking quickly and tactfully, Lisa replied, "_No_, I did not have lunch yet."

"Lisa, what's wrong? Is someone there with you... is it _him_?"

"_Yes_, I saw the leftovers in the fridge, I was going to heat them up in a bit."

"Oh, Lisa! I'm calling the police right now. Just stay calm okay?"

"Okay Julia, I will have dinner ready for when you get home." "See you then, bye."

With that, Lisa hung up before Bianca could reply.

"Hmm very impressive Leese. Did you by any chance, along with the self-defense class, take an acting class?" "Bravo." Jackson said humorously while clapping his hands. Little did he know, he was the one being deceived.

Lisa stared at him with such hate. Even though she was thrilled Jackson bought her conversation with Bianca, she was still uneasy about how the police were going to get inside the house without alarming Jackson.

*****This is not the end of the story. I am not sure when the next time I will add to this will be, I need to come up with the rest of the story. But keep a look out to for more chapters to come!!

This is my first fanfic, so please review and be gentle with me! Haha*****


	2. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**__**Road Trip**_

Before Lisa spoke, Jackson grabbed her by the arms and lead her upstairs.

"Go pack your things, you are no longer going to be a guest at this house. We're going on a little road trip."

"Road trip? No. I am not going anywhere with you." Lisa said confidently.

"Yes you are, now don't try to argue with me. Now start packing. " Jackson found a suitcase and threw it on top of the bed. Lisa followed his command.

"Where are you taking me? Don't you think I at least deserve to know that?"

"Yes, but not yet. You will found out, when we get there." Jackson said smartly.

After Lisa had finished packing most of her things, Jackson grabbed the suitcase and told Lisa to follow him outside. There was a silver BMW parked in the driveway.

"Get in, I don't want to have to use force." Lisa obeyed without a single comment. Jackson then got into the driver side, started the car and casually backed out of the driveway.

They were driving for a good couple hours when Lisa's stomach started to growl.

"Someone's hungry aren't they?" Jackson said.

"Well I am eating for 2, ya know." Lisa answered.

"Okay fine, let me just find a place to stop and we will get some food. After all, we need that beautiful baby of ours to grow and get stronger." Jackson said this because he knew it would disgust Lisa. All Lisa did was give him the satisfaction he was looking to get out of her, and gave him a disgusted look. Jackson smiled to himself.


	3. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Restaurant**_

They pulled into the parking lot of the first restaurant that came into view. Jackson went around to the passenger side to help Lisa out. He began giving her a lecture as to how she will behave in the restaurant.

"Now Leese, you are going to behave like a lady and you will not, WILL NOT, direct any unwanted attention on us, understood? Because if you try something, anything, I promise you that there will be consequences."

"Whatever." is all Lisa said.

"Good, now let's go and try to act like a happy couple, hmm?"

Jackson and Lisa began towards the restaurant hand in hand. Jackson was smiling, Lisa's face was blank.

"Hello and welcome to The Burger Grille." Said the hostess. "Right this way please."

Jackson and Lisa followed the hostess to their seats.

"Can I get you something to drink to start off?"

"Yes, we'll have 2 cokes." Said Jackson without even letting Lisa speak for herself.

"He'll have a coke, I'll have an ice water with lemon. Thank You."

"Okay then a coke and an ice water with lemon comin' up." Said the waitress and she walked away.

"You might be able to tell me what to _do, _but you're not going to tell me what I will and will not have." Lisa said as she was scanning the menu.

Jackson didn't reply, he was also scanning the menu.

The waitress had returned with their drinks. "Okay, a coke for you..." She put the coke in front of Jackson.

"And an ice water with lemon for you..." She placed the water in front of Lisa.

"Thank You." They both said.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"I think so. _Honey_, are you ready to order?" Jackson teased, but only Lisa knew. The waitress was none the wiser and thought he was just being a sweet husband.

"Yes, _sweetheart_, I am." Lisa almost gagged on the word.

"Well then, ladies first." Jackson said with a smirk.

"Hmm let's see... I think I will start out with the soup of the day, Broccoli & Cheese for the main course, I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, well done, no onions, extra, extra pickles and mayo on the side. With that, I'll have the french fries. Oh and can I also have the fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy and biscuits."

Lisa was hungry, but not hungry enough to eat everything she had ordered. She thought to herself... "If he thinks I am just going to play nice, he has another thing coming. Since he's paying, why not make his wallet sweat? He _will pay_...in more ways than one." Lisa grinned to herself to the thought.

Lisa then remembered Jackson and the waitress were staring at her. She rubbed her belly.

"The baby is hungryyyyy." She laughed.

"I bet it is." Jackson said, although he knew what she was trying to do."

"And for you, sir?" Said the waitress.

He had almost forgot he hadn't ordered yet after Lisa's big order.

"Hmm I think I will have the bacon cheeseburger, well done and everything on it. That's all for me."

"Okay then I will have your meals for you in a short while." The waitress said as she finished repeating the orders back to them and left to put the order in.

Their orders came... "let me know if I can get you anything else." said the waitress.

"Thank you, we will." Said Jackson.

For the most part they ate in silence except for a few smart comments from Jackson and a few smart remarks from Lisa.

When they were done, Jackson paid the large bill and left a decent tip. As Lisa got into the car, she put the 2 bags of food she had taken to go on the backseat.

"That was a cute little stint you pulled in there, didn't I tell you about those? That there would be consequences?"

Lisa played dumb. "What are you talking about? I was hungry, the baby was hungry."

"Right, I think what you ordered could of been your week's worth of food." Jackson said exaggeratedly.

Lisa didn't answer and was silent for what seemed like a couple hours.


	4. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Pit Stop**_

After what seemed like they were driving for hours, Lisa began to get fidgety in her seat.

"What is your problem? Sit still." Jackson ordered.

"I need to pee. Please stop somewhere."

"We are only 20 minutes away from the destination. Just hold it and sit still." Jackson said annoyed.

"I can't. I have already been holding it for an hour or so. Please. You try being pregnant and having the baby press pressure down on your bladder."

"Alright, fine. Keep your panties on." Jackson smirked.

"Haha, funny. Not!" Lisa said becoming impatient.

Jackson pulled into the nearest gas station.

"You're lucky I need to fill up." Jackson said.

"Go straight into the restroom and when you're done, come straight out. Don't try any of your cute stints."

Lisa quickly got out of the car and ran into the gas station. She asked the cashier where the restroom was and proceeded in the direction he had pointed. After Jackson had finished pumping gas, he went inside to pay and wait for Lisa. He was near the ladies restroom pretending that he was looking for something on the near shelf.

Lisa relieved herself and took a shot at looking for a window in the restroom. To her disappointment, there wasn't one. She sulked out of the restroom. Jackson standing outside the door startled her.

"Took you long enough". He whispered into her ear. Then much louder so the cashier would here, said. "Are you ready to go honey."

"Oh yes." Said Lisa.

And with that, they walked out, got in the car, and Jackson drove off.


	5. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: New Home**_

To Lisa's surprise, Jackson pulled into a rather luxurious-looking home. Even though they had been driving for hours, or what seemed like hours, she knew they were still in Florida by the palm trees.

"Welcome to your new home, Leese." Jackson said as he put the car in park and went around to the passenger to help her out. He then got her suitcase from the trunk.

Lisa, too exhausted to think of a smart remark, only said... "Jackson, why are you doing this? Please can't you just let me go? I can live my life and you can live yours."

"I'm afraid it's too late to for that, Lisa." Jackson said without any tone of sympathy in his voice.

Lisa began to cry as he led her to the front door. "Crying won't help you, nothing and _no one_ can." He set the suitcase down and unlocked the door. Lisa entered.

Lisa wiped her eyes of the tears so she could get a better look at the interior of the house. She thought it was a beautiful home. It was hard for her to believe that Jackson went to all this trouble to get such a comfortable house, for her. It was probably in his favor; probably to be used as a decoy to the neighbors. They were in a well-adapted neighborhood with a few houses surrounding _their_ house. She thought to herself, _He probably got this house to make it seem like we're a rather newlywed happy couple expecting their first child... _

Lisa became angry at the thought. After all, the baby was _theirs_.


	6. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Back At **_**Home**_

Meanwhile back at Lisa's cousins' Bianca's house, police showed up to find no one there. Bianca was even more worried now, not only for Lisa, but for the baby.

"Oh no, we have to find her!! Please you have to gather a search team and go look for her!!" She cried to the policeman.

"It's okay honey, the police will do everything they can to bring her home." Said Bianca's husband , Joe.

"Your husband is right, we will do whatever we can to bring Lisa home, don't worry ma'am, we'll find her." Said Det. Lopez. He was the detective now handling the situation. He was the one who gave out the orders.

"Alright I want every Florida State Police Department out there looking for Ms. Lisa Reisert! We will not stop searching until she is brought home safely and unharmed." He said.

Immediately after he said this, there were policeman going in every which direction talking on their walkie talkies.

"What am I supposed to do? Just sit here until you tell me whether you've found her dead or alive! No I can't, I need to go out looking for her too." Bianca was furious.

"Sweetie, it's all we can do for right now, and pray, we can pray.

"Listen to your husband ma'am, we need you to stay calm and stay here in case Lisa happens to make her way back here. Can you do that for me?" Detective Lopez asked.

"Do you really think that is the best possible thing for us to do? Bianca questioned this idea.

"Yes."He said simply.

"Then alright, I will stay here and hope Lisa makes her way back home. Oh God, please watch over Lisa and her innocent baby she is carrying." Bianca prayed to herself.

"She is a strong person, Bianca, we both know that. Lisa will be fine."

Within 15 minutes, Bianca's house and property were rid of all but 1 policeman who stayed back to guard the house for Bianca's safety and just in case Lisa came back accompanied by her captor.


	7. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: House Arrest**_

They had now been at the house for 2 days. The only thing that ran through Lisa's mind was her baby and its safety. She was working her brain on overload with trying to think of an escape plan

"I need to get out of here. I need to get my baby away from this man. There has to be a way to escape." Lisa was hard in thought and her facial expressions showed it.

"What is it that you're thinking so hard about, Lisa?" Jackson said.

"How much I hate you." Lisa spat at him.

"Oohh, now now Leese, you don't want to get on my bad side. You want to stay on my good side." Jackson said.

"You don't have a good side Jackson. You don't have a good, nice bone in your body. I hate you!" Lisa felt an argument coming on. She knew she shouldn't push him but she wanted to see how far she had to push him for him to actually crack.

Without saying anything, Jackson roughly and angrily grabbed Lisa's arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Let me go, what are you doing! Ow you're hurting me! Stop!"

"You don't want to behave like a good girl, you're going to get punished." Jackson was angry.

He brought her into the master bedroom.

"I didn't want to tie you to the bed, but you leave me no choice. You can't expect to mouth off at me like that and get away with it. I didn't want to have to tie my pregnant wife up, but you just can't listen and follow the rules."

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE AND I WILL NEVER BE!" Lisa screamed.

"Not yet, you aren't." Jackson sarcastically winked at her.

"What are you talking about Jackson?" Lisa was skeptical.

"You'll find out on Saturday." His smile was smug.

He tied her legs to the end of the bedpost. He pulled the ropes tight. He left her hands untied for some unknown reason.

"You're putting me under house arrest in _our_ home? Now whose not being nice." Lisa said smartly.

He pulled the ropes tighter as he was tying. "Ow it's too tight, it hurts!" Lisa moaned.

"Well maybe if you stop being so smart with me, I will loosen them." Jackson said as his walked out of the room and locked the door.

"NOW YOU STAY IN THERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID WRONG, DARLING!" Jackson screamed as he walked down the stairs.

He crept back up the stairs just enough until he knew she would be able to hear him.

"You sit tight now Leese, don't try anything that will get you into even more trouble. I am going to the store and getting some groceries for you. I am being nice so why don't you return the favor." Jackson yelled.

"Go to hell Jackson!" Lisa screamed.

"Such bad manners..." Jackson mumbled as he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.

Lisa heard him start his Silver BMW.

"Now's my chance to escape! Come on Lisa think!!" She said as she was working nonstop trying to free her legs of the tightly knotted ropes.


	8. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Braxton Hicks**_

By the time Jackson pulled into the driveway, Lisa had her escape plan all figured out. All she needed to do was do as good of a job tricking Jackson as she did when she had that daring conversation with Bianca.

She heard Jackson walk in and yell up to her, "Honey, I'm homeeeee. Did you miss me?" She heard him laugh to himself.

He walked up the stairs, unlocked the bedroom door and came in.

Lisa didn't waste anytime. "Please untie me, I need to use the bathroom!"

"Promise you won't try anything and I will untie you."

"I promise, please." Lisa played along.

He untied her legs, which were red and had indentations from the rope. She rubbed them

"Ah thank you." She hurried to the bathroom.

She was in there for 5 minutes when she decided it was nor or never. She let out a..."OW!"

Jackson rushed in... "Lisa what are you doing on the floor, come on get up."

"I can't. Something's wrong, I think it's the baby. I think it's time." Lisa sobbed in "pain"."

"Time? Time for what?" Jackson was unaware of what she meant.

"I think I'm in labor. We need to get to a hospital right now!" Lisa said pretending to be in pain and crying.

"I know someone who is a doctor, I'll have him come to the house." Jackson said a little shaken.

"NO! I want the baby born in the hospital where are real doctors and equipment! PLEASE!" Lisa screamed out! "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"Okay, fine. Where are your things?" He asked.

"Over there." Lisa pointed over to the corner by the bed stand."

Jackson walked over and picked up her bags, gently helped Lisa up and held her hand as they started down the steps, out the door and into the car.


	9. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Daring Escape**_

"Put this on." Jackson said while driving and handed Lisa a white gold wedding band ring.

"What? Why?" Lisa said between the gasps and moans she was feigning.

"Just do it." Jackson said. Lisa took the ring from Jackson and put it on her left ring finger.

Jackson was driving like a maniac. After all, for all he knew, he was going to become a daddy real soon.

Lisa thought to herself as she observed Jackson's facial expressions and his actions... _"Good he bought it..._" She could tell he really did buy it. He was sweating like no other. She secretively smiled to herself.

Jackson must have known this area because he knew which direction the nearest hospital was. He made a quick right turn into the parking lot of the hospital closest to the emergency room entrance. He told Lisa to wait in the car as he rushed into the hospital and got a wheelchair.

Lisa did fool Jackson, but will she be able to fool the doctors long enough for them to separate her from Jackson. She would need to exaggerate the pain even more.

Jackson rolled the moaning Lisa into the Emergency Room area.

"Somebody help please! I think my_ wife_ is in labor." Jackson felt a sense of awkwardness when hearing that sentence aloud, as did Lisa.

Nurses rushed over. One of the nurses called for a doctor.

"Okay sir, we'll take it from here." One of the nurses said as she began to take hold of the wheelchair.

"Wait, what? I can't be with my wife? She needs me!" Jackson was outraged. He didn't want Lisa out of his sight. Lisa was thrilled. "_The first half of my plan is completed..._" She thought. She cracked a smile between the moans.

"Sir please. We need to first examine your wife and then the doctor will come out and explain to you what's going on." The nurse said.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly. "But as soon as he knows, I want him to come out here and tell me."

"Yes sir." She said as she wheeled Lisa behind the double doors.

Behind the double doors, Lisa was brought into a room to be examined. She still needed to fake the contractions but not as much as before since the doctor had yet to come in and she was by herself.

Then the doctor walked in. "Okay, Mrs. _Rippner_...let's see what's going on here."

Lisa wondered how the doctor knew their, well, Jackson's last name.

"Your husband filled out the papers..." the doctor caught her reaction and explained how he knew.

"Oh." she sighed.

"Well my water didn't break but I was getting very sharp contractions about 2 minutes apart."

"Okay let's take a look...." The doctor said.

After he examined Lisa, he also began an ultrasound. "Hmmm everything looks good, I'm going to review your blood test results and the other test results and we'll go from there. I think it was just a case of Braxton Hicks." He concluded. "But let me make sure. Be right back."

"Okay." Said Lisa. She waited for him to leave the room, then began undressing to dress back into her the clothes she came in wearing. Her plan was to get out of the room before a nurse came in to check on her or the doctor came back.

Meanwhile outside in the waiting room, the doctor had just finished explaining to Jackson that it was in fact, Braxton Hicks.

"Oh Thank God." Jackson said. "I mean we aren't ready for the baby...just yet." He laughed and the doctor laughed with him.

"Well I told your wife I would be back in to tell her the results you can come in as soon as I am done talking with her." said the doctor.

"Thank You Dr." Jackson sighed.

By now, Lisa had succeeded with her plan. She was already in the hospital parking lot, hailing a cab. It only took her a few minutes to nab one. She actually screamed out "YES" and the pedestrians around her gave her a funny look. She hopped into the cab.

"What city are we in?" She asked firstly.

The cabdriver replied, "Sarasota."

"_Oh, we are not far from Bianca's house at all..." _Lisa thought to herself. She let out a few tears of relief.

"Take me to 2426 Ocean View Road." She almost flubbed the address she was so excited to get it out.

Meanwhile back at the hospital the Doctor walked into Lisa's room... "Good news Mrs. Rippner it was Brax....Mrs Rippner? Hmm."

Just then Jackson was walking in... "Where is my wife?" He asked.

"I don't know. I came in here to tell her it was just Braxton Hicks, but she was gone. I...." Jackson didn't even let the doctor finish he ran out of there so fast.

"Shit. That little...! She is going to get it." He was furious.

He went out to the parking lot and looked around but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He got into his Silver BMW and crazily zoomed out of the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Nightmare Number 2**_

Jackson knew which direction Lisa had gone, the direction of her cousin's house. The thing he didn't know is how she pulled this escape off and whether she was on foot or in a cab. He scanned the sidewalks like a hawk. No Lisa. He then turned his attention to every yellow cab around him.

Lisa was just about 10 minutes from her cousin's house when the cab was slammed forward by something. The cab driver and Lisa jumped. Lisa was afraid she knew what it is. Calmly, though scared she turned around and gasped. Jackson was in his Silver BMW and he was mad. He was bumper to bumper trying to make the cab get out of control and slam into something. Lisa was screaming at the cab driver, "DRIVE FASTER! DRIVE FASTER!" "I'm trying!" He yelled back. Lisa was panicking but she knew she had to keep herself calm for the baby's sake.

All of a sudden the cab lost control and slammed straight into a brick building. The cab driver was immediately knocked unconscious. Thank goodness Lisa had her seatbelt on what she was too shaken up to move. She had a cut on her forehead and her hands were scraped. She prayed that her baby was okay.

Just as she was about to open the door, someone opened it for her and pulled her out. "Oh thank you so much! Oh thank you so much!", was all she could say. I t wasn't until she looked up that she noticed who was her "hero". Her gratitude immediately turned into fright. It was Jackson.

"Hello Lisa, did you think you could get away from me that easily?" His eyes and his voice were full of rage. He grabbed Lisa by the arm and began to drag her back to his Silver BMW.

"Ow, please let go, you're hurting me Jackson, please can't you just let me go!" Lisa screamed and cried as hard as she could. She then thought of another idea.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE, I AM BEING KIDNAPED! PLEASE HELP ME! She screamed as loud as her voice would go.

"Shut up Leese, what did I say about unwanted attention towards us? Get it the car!"

"No! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She continued on.

"That's it, if you won't shut up, I'll make you." Jackson threatened. He then pulled out a syringe. Lisa saw it and said "No, please." He ignored the plea and injected it into her arm. They were inches away from the car and Jackson pulled Lisa more easily now that she was beginning to become dazed. He got her in the car just in time. She was out.

"I've got you now, Leese. You're never going to get away from me again." He called her a name under his breath.


	11. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: It's Over**_

The length of time Lisa was away from Jackson was about only 6 hours. Mind you, she was now nine months pregnant and her due date was coming up.

After driving an hour, Lisa was tousled by a bump in the road and she woke up. Dazed and confused she said, "Where am I?"

"Welcome Good morning sunshine!" Jackson said sarcastically. "You're back where you belong", he said, "with me."

"Nooooo...I was so close from getting away from you; minutes from being safe...how did you..." She was interrupted.

"Shh" He hushed her."This will all be over soon..."

Either it was because Lisa was still a little out of it, or maybe she just didn't want to, but she didn't understand what he meant by _"this will all be over soon..."_

"_What does he mean by that? Is he going to let me go? Is he going to kill me? The baby? Or was he just playing with me and he will never let me go, it will never be over?" _All these thoughts ran through her bruised head.

They were now back at the house that she did so much to get away from. "Ahh welcome back home, Lisa." His voice was full of sarcasm.

Lisa ignored him, walked in the house, up the stairs, into the bedroom, closed & locked the door and fell on the bed and sobbed. She barely made it up there before the tears came. It was no use locking the door because Jackson had the key. He unlocked the door and came right on in.

He saw Lisa over on the bed face down, obviously sobbing. Then he spoke, "Lisa...did anyone tell you Revenge's a...well you know the word. You know, eventually you're going to see I'm not such a bad person." He smirked.

"Never. You will always be evil. Always." She said.

He put a hand to his heart. "Uh, that hurts Leese, really." He pouted with a slight smile.

"What do you want me to say Jackson? _Alright, you win_? Is that what you want me to say? Fine, I will. You win Jackson, I'm yours until you decide to get rid of me. There are you happy?" She was still crying.

He didn't know what to say; he just walked out and locked the door behind him. Lisa looked up surprised to see he hadn't rubbed his victory in her face.

Lisa was about to use the bathroom when she heard police sirens. Her mood perked up some._ "No, it can't be! Are they coming to rescue me? Oh please God, let it be!"_ She couldn't help her emotions, she was, after all, hormonal. She began to cry again. This time, in joy and relief.

Lisa proceeded into the bathroom. Before she even opened the door to come out, Jackson kicked the door in and grabbed her.

"Get down here right now." He forced her downstairs into the living room. The shades were closed and it was beginning to get dark outside. She could see red and blue lights flashing.

"_Yes it is true, they know I'm here and they're here to rescue me, they will not leave without me!"_ She thought.

"It appears that when you pulled that little stint and went on the streets trying to hail a cab, someone recognized you from the news. They called the police and wallah! They're here." He was pissed.

"I hope you know I will not go down without a fight. So get comfortable because we're gonna be here for a while. Sit." He pointed to the couch. Lisa followed his command.

"Come out with your hands up! We know you're in there Jackson Rippner and we know Lisa Reisert is your hostage! It's over, let her come out unharmed and this will all be said and done." The head detective, Lopez, said through the loud speaker.

"Yeah, right. Like I am going to give up that easily." He said. "Go to hell." He said directed to the detective.

Lisa had been quiet up until she gasped. "Uh Oh."

Jackson turned to her. "What now?"

"My water just broke."

"You're what?" He then realized what she meant.

"Oh. Hmm well sorry. Nothing I can do for you." He shrugged.

"JACKSON! I AM GOING TO HAVE THE BABY! PLEASE!" She begged.

"I kind of have my own problems here. Sorry Leese." He shrugged again.

"You mean you don't care what happens to your baby? I knew you were a selfish jerk, but I didn't know you wouldn't even care what happened to your own flesh and blood." After she said this, she let out a huge scream. She had just had a _real_ contraction. It was so loud the police that were stationed outside even heard it. The Detective then asked over the speaker, "What was that? Is someone hurt? We're going to call your house, please talk to us so we can arrange whatever you want."

After a few minutes, the phone rang. Jackson let it ring twice and answered it. He kept his eyes on Lisa the whole time, who was now in even more pain and sweating profusely.

"This is the Police Negotiator. Is everyone alright in there?"

"Hello." Jackson said simply."Lisa Reisert is in labor, she is the one who is making all the noise you are hearing."

"Okay, what do you want us to do about that? It's all up to you." The negotiator said.

Before Jackson could answer, Lisa let out the loudest of all her screams so far.

"Please someone help me, the baby is coming!" Lisa screamed and cried.

"Mr. Rippner, we need to get some help into Lisa, right now. Will you let us help her?"

Jackson looked at Lisa and though he wasn't becoming sympathetic to Lisa, he did think about what she had said about his own flesh and blood.

"I will allow the doctor, his assistants and no one else. No one touches me." He said.

"We have a deal then?" Said the negotiator.

"We do." He said.

Within minutes there was a knock at the door. The doctor and his assistants came through and went straight to Lisa's side. She was covered in sweat. They timed her contractions, they were now only 1 minute apart. The doctor had said she was dilated 10 centimeters. "Lisa I need you to push, it's time to push! PUSH!" said the doctor. While all the commotion was going on around Lisa, Jackson was unable to see what was being said to Lisa.

One of the doctor's assistant's was actually an undercover policeman. "Don't worry Miss Reisert, we're going to get you and your baby out of this, safely. All she said was "Thank You."

Lisa, although she was in pain, mustered up all the strength she could and pushed as hard as she could. She needed to repeat this step many times. Jackson stood there, pistol in hand.

After one last push, a baby started to cry. Lisa was ecstatic. She did it, she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Jackson stood there, shocked only for a minute. He came back to reality and ordered everyone, "Alright, Lisa's fine the baby's fine, now everyone out!"

"Okay take it easy, we're going, we're going." Said the doctor. One by one they all headed to the door. The doctor and 2 of the assistants had left. Jackson stared at Lisa who was holding her newborn baby boy. She saw something she had never seen in his eyes before, a sparkle. The baby had Jackson's eyes, there was no denying it. Caught in the moment he hadn't realized that the policeman dressed as an assistant was still in the house behind him. "Give me my son, let me hold him." Jackson said.

Lisa didn't know what to do.

"Jackson please, don't." She begged.

"I said give me my son, dammit! I want to hold my son." He went forward towards Lisa.

Before he could reach her, the policeman tackled him to the ground. They struggled for a few minutes but then the policeman had kicked the pistol out of Jackson's reach. During all this Lisa was frozen, holding her baby. The policeman got a tight hold on Jackson and pulled him up off the ground. "Get up Rippner, it's all over. You are going to jail for a long, long time."

To Lisa's surprise, Jackson was smiling. It was a sadistic smile. "Don't worry Leese, I will be out of jail in a few years, and I promise you, I will be back..You will not keep my own son from me. You can try, but you will fail." He laughed histerically.

Lisa held her baby close. She just looked at Jackson and a tear rolled down her cheek. Was she crying because it was over? Or because deep inside she knew Jackson was right, it will never truly be over?"

"Let's go Rippner, move it." The detective led him outside.

Detectives flooded into the house. Bianca, Joe and Julia also ran into the house.

"Oh Lisa!" They all said at once.

"I'm okay, the baby is okay. He is healthy, perfect." She said through her tears.

"Let's go home, Lisa." Said Bianca.

"Yeah, let's" Said Lisa. She looked down at her baby, smiled, and planted a kiss on his soft smooth skin.

Even though Jackson would be in Jail for a long time, _long time_ isn't enough to keep him away. Lisa knew this and it scared her. But Most of all, she was scared her son's safety for whenever that day would come.

The End!!

Hope you guys liked my first fanfic!


End file.
